The Disgraced Potter
by KawaiiRayne
Summary: Series of drabbles set around Lily Luna being sorted into slytherin and becoming friends with Scorpius. Written for the Harry Potter Christmas Collection but not all Christmas themed!
1. Chapter 1-A New Beginning

**Title: Only the Beginning**

 **Prompt: 3. Family(Christmas Collection) 10. Therapist(OTP AU Competition)**

 **Pairing: Scorpius/Lily Luna**

 **Word count: 334 words**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine sadly, I make no money from this.**

 **A/N: This is a combination of prompts from The Harry Potter Christmas Competition and from the OTP AU! Competition III: Round 1. The use of Family and Therapist fit to well not to combine them.**

Only the Beginning

Scorpius entered the slytherin common room around midnight after a late trip to the library, only to hear muffled sobs coming from the couch in front of the fire. Startled as to who in their right mind would openly cry in the slytherin common room he approached slowly. Softening when he saw it was the first year Lily Luna Potter. "Lily?" Scorpius called quietly. She stilled and raised her head towards him. "Yes?" she replied to him just as quietly as he.

Taking this as an invitation to sit next to her, "Why are you crying?" that seemed to be the only thing he could say. Scorpius had no experience with crying females.

"Just…my family hates me Scorp. James refuses to look at me and Albus won't talk to me and Hugo just gives me disappointed looks-" she stops breaking into sobs.

Understanding flashed in his face. Of course that would be it. Ungrateful prats her family was.

Scorpius put his arm around her as she cried onto him. He whispered encouraging words in her ear while waiting on her to calm down.

When she finally calmed down Lily pulled away and looked up, "Thank you . You really didn't need to deal with me, but…why did you? You barely know me."

"Well Lily Lu you're stuck with me and the rest of slytherin as your family. We stick up for our own. That's a valuable lesson to learn here. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask me or anyone else."

"Actually Scorpius I think you just got stuck being my therapist till you graduate Hogwarts," Lily replied to him with a small smile.

"I don't see that as a bad thing. Now little first year go to bed."

That night Lily went to sleep feeling better than she had in weeks since getting sorted into slytherin.

That night Scorpius went to sleep a little more comfortable in himself than he had in two and something years as a slytherin.


	2. Chapter 2-That Time Of Year

**Title: That Time Of Year**

 **Prompt: 30. Decorating The Christmas Tree & 6\. Holiday**

 **Pairing: Scorpius/Lily Luna**

 **Word count: 353**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine sadly, I make no money from this.**

 **That Time of Year**

The entire castle was in a good mood as December started. Because of this Lily noticed her family not paying any attention to her, which was just fine with her. Lily stopped her musing and left the great hall dinner and headed down to the dungeons to her common room.

She couldn't help the little gasp of surprise that left her mouth as she came out of the tunnel to see people decorating a Christmas tree.

"What?" Scorpius yelled over to her as she walked up, "Slytherins like the holiday too ya know!"

Lily giggle, " Well Yes. It's just a tad surprising to see you guys decorating the tree and not house elves."

Scorpius handed her a bulb to hang, "It's kind of a tradition. No one knows where it started, but it just continued."

"Well personally I think it's cute. Seeing all of you fearsome snakes smiling with Christmas joy," Lily states as she carefully hangs the ornament on the big tree.

"Hey now! You're a 'fearsome snake' too now!" He replies and proceeds to poke her in the side and grins as she squeaks. "We usually let a first year put the start on top. Want to be our oh so special first year?"

Lily smiles widely-the first real smile she's had in weeks- "Of course I would dear best friend."

Some seventh year Lily didn't know handed her a green and silver star that she snorts at when seeing. Shaking his head and smirking, Scorpius picks Lily up with his hands on her waist and lifts her to the top. As carefully as she can, lily places the star on top. Scorpius lowers her slowly to the ground with her back pressed tightly against him. When he lets go and she turns to him, a small blush on his normally pale skin. "Something wrong Scor?" she asks concerned. "No-nothing" He stuttered out before running down the stairs to his dorm.

Lily rolls her eyes and joins her other friends on the couch in front of the fire. _Boys are dumb_ , she resolutely thought before joining the conversation on quidditch.


	3. Chapter 3-Falling Behind

**Title: Falling Behind**

 **Prompt:(Christmas collection) 27. Christmas Jumper, 34. Frosty/icy & (OTP AU Round 2) **

**6\. Tutor! AU**

 **Pairing: Scorpius/Lily Luna**

 **Word count: 419**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine sadly, I make no money from this.**

Waking up Lily felt unbelievably cold. The weather being particularly frosty despite being in the middle of March had everyone feeling a little confused. Rolling out of bed Lily grabs her annual Christmas jumper from the previous holiday and throws it on over her shirt and head to the common room with her books to study.

Lily was starting to fall behind in charms lately. Making only an A on her last essay was not acceptable to her. Grabbing corner table in the surprisingly empty common room Lily began the long process of studying. Losing tract of time writing her essay on the charm Alohamora the common door opened to a bunch of third years coming back from lunch and making noise.

Irritated she yells out, "Will you guys shut the bloody hell up? I'm doing work." All the boys roll their eyes at her and Scorpius walks away from the group and joins her at the table, "Oh lighten up Lily Lu. It's a Saturday. Why are you doing charms work to begin with?"

Lily really did not want to tell him that she was falling behind but seeing no option as it was out of character for her, with a red face of embarrassment, "I'm falling behind." She mumbles. His faces clears and a look of understanding washes over his face.

"Well lucky for you I happen to be fantastic at charms," he tells her with a cheeky smile so rarely seen on his pale face, "I suppose I could tutor you, but I'd like something in return."

Blood Slytherin, Lily thought. "Yes go on."

"You have to take me to the kitchen. I know you know where it's at."

Lily just snorts at the and rolls her eyes. Typical boy.

Later that night after everyone had gone to be, they ended their tutoring session with Lily in higher spirits than she had been in weeks now that she finally could do the charm perfectly.

"Now go to bed little Lily Lu," Scorpius tells her and takes the book away.

With such excitement in her voice she practically squeals, "Thank you so much Scor. You're the best." But before leaving to go to bed she leans over and kisses his cheek and then races down the stairs to her first year dorm.

She missed seeing the dazed, red look on Scorpius face as he lightly rubbed his cheek where she kissed it. "Bloody hell," he finally whispers to himself and heads to his own third year dormitory.


	4. Chapter 4- Favorite

**Title: Favorite**

 **Prompt:(Christmas collection)** **49\. (dialogue) "The two most joyous times of the year are Christmas morning and the end of school." 36. Candy Cane**

 **& (OTP AU Round 3) 14. Narcissist **

**Pairing: Scorpius/Lily Luna**

 **Word count: 460**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine sadly, I make no money from this.**

Favorite

Lily wasn't having a good day. It was the end of year and exams were over and as Scorpius liked to tell her, "The two most joyous times of the year are Christmas Morning and the end of school." But still, for some reason she just didn't want to go home. She knew the fighting with her brothers would stop during the summer under the watchful eyes of her parents after the disaster that was Christmas break.

Deciding that she had enough wallowing in self-pity she got up to finish packing her trunk. Grabbing her jewelry box she was about to put it in when she stopped and opened it grab her charm bracelet. All of her Slytherin friends had went in and gotten her a charm each for it on Christmas. The Goyle twins a snitch, Kat Pucey had given her a cat charm for her beloved fang, and Scorpius had given her a candy cane since that was her favorite candy. She didn't want to admit the candy cane was her favorite. She put the bracelet on and proceeded to finish packing and waking up Kat then going downstairs. Scorpius was waiting and noticed her dower mood quickly.

"Well Lily Lu, the end of your first year. Excited?" Trying to smile and failing.

"You very well know I'm not," She said frowning.

He put his arm around her shoulder and guided her out of the common room to breakfast. "Come on it won't be that bad Lily. Christmas was bad because your parents didn't know but now they know how your brothers are treating you and will hopefully help you."

"I know, I know. It's just James is such an arrogant, narcissistic idiot I can't stand to be around him anymore."

"Well. Uh-" Scorpius started going a little red and stuttering.

Giggling at his embarrassment, Lily prompted him along, " Yes Scorp? Are you trying to say something?"

Glaring at the giggling 12 year old Scorpius replies, "Come stay with me for a little while this summer if it gets bad. My mum and dad wouldn't care much. Mum already loves you from meeting at the train station at Christmas." He started scratching the back of his head and looking down like he thought she'd say no, but instead she squealed and jumped onto him screaming yes.

"You are my absolute favorite Scor. Really." She smiled as she stepped back.

He held out his arm, "Well breakfast awaits lilyflower."

She didn't notice the red cheeks he had or the gaze of wonderment he had looking down at her, but her brother James did as they walked in smiling and laughing. And no. He didn't like it one bit. Lily was different. He didn't have a sister anymore.


End file.
